


Euphoria

by toastje



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, American Football, Drabble, Soren-centric (The Dragon Prince)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastje/pseuds/toastje
Summary: On the field, he feels truly alive. It’s just him, his team and the ball against the world.
Kudos: 4





	Euphoria

On the field, he feels truly alive. It’s just him, his team and the ball against the world. He makes a dash to the left to evade his opponent and throws the ball to Marcos. If he can just get ahead and Marcos passes the ball back, he can score another point. Soren charges forward, bumping into the other guy’s shoulder but paying it no mind. The impending victory is the only thing on his mind. He watches over his shoulder and sees Marcos’ eyes on him. He nods; he’s free. The ball soars through the air and Soren accelerates. He only needs a few more yards, he can make it. Suddenly there’s an opponent in front of him, but he ducks under his arm while cradling the ball to his chest. He’s past their last line of defense now, unstoppable. He reaches the end zone and drops down, completely spent. The referee’s whistle is drowned in the crowd’s cheers. They’ve won.

He takes a moment to get up, take in the crowd. It feels like he’s on top of the world. Marcos beckons him to join their team hug and he almost tackles him when he joins their huddle. “We did well, team,” he grins. Looking at the guys he’ll be playing this season with makes Soren feel proud, their team is almost perfect. They might even make it to regionals this year.

Once they’ve sufficiently bro-hugged it out, Soren turns to the bleachers. He can see everyone’s there; Claudia, Callum, Ezran and hell, even Rayla. They’re all there. All of them, except his father. Soren lets out a sigh, he knows he shouldn’t let it bother him. Dad’s probably just busy with work. And just because he does always manage to make it to Claudia’s science fairs doesn’t mean he’s loved less... right?

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot more thoughts about this high school AU, but I just couldn't translate them onto the paper so all I can offer is this tiny drabble that's been collecting dust for six months now. Thanks for reading!


End file.
